slenderfortressnonofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Osama bin Laden
This boss is about a non- version, and considered to be an actual boss by Walter20210. To see a boss that is a hidden placeholder by , see . in Certain Events) |theme song = None (On Walter20210's Server, there is a Search and Chase theme.) |partners = No |stunnable? = No|image = File:Osama bin Laden portrait.jpg}} Osama bin Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden (/oʊˈsɑːmə bɪn moʊˈhɑːmɨd bɪn əˈwɑːd bɪn ˈlɑːdən/; Arabic: أسامة بن محمد بن عوض بن لادن‎, usāmah bin muḥammad bin 'awaḍ bin lādin; March 10, 1957 – May 2, 2011) is a Terrorist Kamikaze boss in . Description Osama bin Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden was the founder of al-Qaeda, the organization that claimed responsibility for the September 11 attacks on the United States, along with numerous other mass-casualty attacks against civilian and military targets. He was a Saudi Arabian, a member of the wealthy bin Laden family, and an ethnic Yemeni Kindite. Bin Laden was born to the family of billionaire Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden in Saudi Arabia. He studied at university in the country until 1979, when he joined mujahideen forces in Pakistan fighting against the Soviet Union in Afghanistan. He helped to fund the mujahideen by funneling arms, money and fighters from the Arab world into Afghanistan, and gained popularity among many Arabs. In 1988, he formed al-Qaeda. He was banished from Saudi Arabia in 1992, and shifted his base to Sudan, until U.S. pressure forced him to leave Sudan in 1996. After establishing a new base in Afghanistan, he declared a war against the United States, initiating a series of bombings and related attacks. Bin Laden was on the American Federal Bureau of Investigation's (FBI) lists of Ten Most Wanted Fugitives and Most Wanted Terrorists for his involvement in the 1998 U.S. embassy bombings. From 2001 to 2011, bin Laden was a major target of the War on Terror, as the FBI placed a $25 million bounty on him in their search for him. On May 2, 2011, bin Laden was shot and killed inside a private residential compound in Abbottabad, where Osama bin Laden lived with a local family from Waziristan, during a covert operation conducted by members of the United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group and Central Intelligence Agency SAD/SOG operators on the orders of U.S. President Barack Obama. In Slender Fortress Osama is a Kamikaze boss that is very rarely spawned by in certain events. Osama functions like a Slow Chaser, however, when he attacks, he will raise his arms up, and his body starts flailing left and right, and then, he explodes into a hole with gibs around it, after awhile, he will actually come out of the hole, and becomes normal again. The Attack is extremely dangerous, his begin attack range is low, but when he is about to explode, it has a HUGE radius. however, when he attacks, get behind a wall, and when he explodes, it'll be safe to walk away. Demonstration Category:Chasers Category:Bosses Category:Special Bosses